Radio Free Revelations
by CCSPatriot35
Summary: The RFR crew has problems that may tear them all apart.
1. Radio Free Revelations

Disclaimer: I do not own Radio Free Roscoe, nor its characters. This is a work of fiction, and no fans were harmed in the typing of this story.  
  
Authors Note: This is my first RFR story. I rated it R because I have no idea which way the story will turn. It may get kind of gritty in some spots so be warned. That being said, enjoy the rest of the story. ~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Radio Free Revelations.  
  
Part 1: Travis Strong.  
  
Travis had known since about the first month after meeting the rest of the RFR crew that his life was going to change. What he did not know was whether it was going to change for the better, or for the worst. You see, Travis had been moved all over the world by his family, or to be more specific, his Dad's job. His father had been in the Military ever since Travis was born, and Travis was made to sacrifice any hope for a stable home, or any long time friendships due to his constant travel. In the in end, all Travis was able to rely upon for any since of security or belonging was his studies. Now that was all over, and for the first time in his life he had people that he truly cared about, people he could call friends.  
It was a quarter till four o'clock when Travis was shaken out of deep thought by a small, pale hand. "Travis, are you going to prep the equipment or are we going to have to do the show on the roof with bull horns?" said the person to whom the hand belonged. Travis quickly regained his senses and looked up from his seat to see Lily staring down at him. "Yeah, it will only take a second." said Travis back, and although his words had portrayed a sense of movement in order to complete a task , he found himself still looking up into Lily's pale green eyes. "HEY!!! It's almost show time people let's go!" this voice was unmistakable. Ray had entered building, almost late as usual, and was already talking up a storm with Robbie , even though the microphones were off. Travis got to work. Only five minutes remained until broadcast, and he still had to tweak the distortion levels in order to mask their voices. He finished up just as the last 30 second count down started. "All right we're on in 5...4...3...2...cueing theme, and RFR is on the air."  
"This is Question Mark, and I'm wondering, why do parents seem think that we as teenagers don't know what we want? I mean, we all remember the Pronto / Sideburns battle, and in the end Pronto won out, even though he still shaved his sideburns. I just don't understand how..." Robbie's usual monologue started off the show, but today's subject seemed to interest Travis more than most. What intrigued him most was the idea of standing up for your own rights, even if you had to stand against your parents. Yes, Travis did remember the sideburn dispute with " his pal Pronto." He also remembered telling Lily that there was such a thing as too much freedom. He remembered telling Ray that the word "trouble" didn't come up in his family discussions. Travis knew what would happen if he ever stood up to his Dad, and it wasn't a pleasant thought. Before he knew it, Travis had been brought back to reality as Lily played the closing theme for the day's show. He was glad the show was over, midterms were coming and even he needed to study, of course after exams there was a vacation, he couldn't wait.  
  
Part 2: Robbie McGrath  
  
Robbie had never been one to panic over something as stupid as a test, but it seemed that ever since he had started at Henry Roscoe High the tests had become almost impossible. He and Ray had decided to meet up at Mickey's in order to study, even though the words "Ray" and "Study" were never a good combination. None the less, Robbie could use the help, and he was sure that Ray would probably get something out of it as well. "Hey Robbie." yelled Ray while walking down the school hall toward his locker. "I was thinking that maybe Lily should join us at Mick's to help study. What do you think?"continued the dark haired teen, finally catching up with Robbie. Robbie sighed in disbelief. "Well I would say it's a good idea, except you and I both know that if Lily's there she'll be the only thing you'll be studying." commented Robbie. Ray shook his head, deep down he knew Robbie was right. Ray continued talking, but Robbie didn't hear what he had to say, because it was at that time Travis walked past. It was strange, Robbie had noticed that Travis was a bit more edgy than usual, as matter of fact Travis hadn't spoken to Robbie all week. " Hey Ray, have you spoken to Travis lately?" asked Robbie, interrupting his friend's constant rambling. " No." answered Ray, "Why would I talk to Swami about anything?" Robbie scoffed and looked at Ray crossly, "Well look, if you see him talk to him, I'm afraid something is bothering him lately." "Alright I'll ask if I see him." answered Ray begrudgingly, "Good, see you at Mickey's later." replied Robbie, and they went their separate ways.  
  
Part 3: Ray Brennan  
  
Ray was glad to finally be done with class, even if it was just for his lunch hour. He quickly paid for his food and sat down. Lily was not far behind him, and she literally collapsed into her seat across from Ray. She need not speak, Ray could tell that Exams were getting to her as well. They sat in relative silence, which Ray didn't mind. As much as he loved the sound of her voice, usually when he talked around Lily something stupid came out of his mouth. He hoped she hadn't noticed that he had stared at her ever since she sat down. She was perfect, or at least in Ray's eyes she was. Her hair had fallen, perfectly covering one side of her face. The other side was full of natural beauty. Lily had never worn a whole lot of makeup, which Ray was glad about, she had her own style. Ray laughed at memory of Pink dye in both Lily's hair and his own. Those were good times. His train of thought was broken by Ed and Ted talking about how easy their mid-terms had been. He wished they would shut up, not everyone is a smart as them, or Travis. Ray remembered what Robbie had told him earlier, and decided to ask the same question to Lily. She unfortunately hadn't spoken with Travis either. With that the bell sounded and the students went back to class.  
  
End of Chapter 1. Look I know it's starting off slow but as with any good book you must set a background for all the rest of the story. Here's a basic summary. Travis is dwelling on his past in contrast to the present. Robbie is concerned, as is Ray and Lily , but Ray seems more concentrated on Lily. More will come soon. Write me and tell me what you think. I swear the next chapter will be more exciting. I might even start telling the story from the character's point of view. Once again comments are welcome. 


	2. Hate and Guilt

Disclaimer: I do not have possession of RFR or any of Canada. So there.  
  
Author's note: Okay so the first chapter was boring but this should be better.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Part 4: Travis  
  
School was finally done. Travis had been so busy that he had not even eaten lunch, but had gone to study in the library. As he walked out of the school door he could still hear Kim Carlisle tell the "Cougars" to have a safe vacation, and how she will see them in a week. All Travis wanted to do was grab some food, and go to sleep, but nothing is that easy. Before he could even get three feet away from school, Travis found himself stopping as Ray ran up to him. "Hey what's up, Swami? You've been somewhat reclusive as of late." said Ray, trying to catch his breath. Travis took a second to decide whether he was going to answer Ray, he finally did. "What do you want Ray, I don't feel like being made fun of today." said Travis harshly. "It's nothing like that, the crew's been worried about you, and I just wanted to check in. Believe it or not I do care if there's something wrong." Ray answered defensively. Travis sighed. He once again is forced to stop walking, as Ray's words hit deep. Ray cared? As much as the made fun of each other, and how little they hang out together apart from school or RFR, he really cared? "If you really care you will leave me alone right now." Travis almost whispered. Ray was not deterred. As a matter of fact, Ray followed Travis all the way home, having what little conversation was available shot down by Travis' silence. When they finally arrived at the Strong house, Ray was surprised to see Travis' father working in the yard. His dad was a big guy, about six foot three inches tall and built like a brick house. His dad slowly walked up to Travis and Ray, and he looked Ray dead in the eye. "Who is this, son?" Mr. Strong asked gruffly. Travis seemed to have a hard time speaking up so Ray decided he would answer for himself. "Hey, I'm Ray Brennan. I'm a friend of your son, it's nice to meet you Mr. Strong." Ray blurted out as cheery as possible, reaching out to shake Mr. Strong's hand. Mr. Strong just stared, and Ray slowly lowered his hand. "What have I told you about bringing company home? Especially little delinquents like him?" Mr. Strong said, as if Ray wasn't even there. Ray went to speak but received a sharp elbow to the ribs by Travis. "He's my friend." said Travis defiantly. His father turned five different shades of red, and told Travis to go inside, before he left Travis just looked at Ray and said "It's worth it." Ray didn't understand, but he would soon.  
Travis made it about five steps into the house before his father started yelling, Travis just stood there, he didn't care about what his dad had to say. Unfortunately for Travis, his Father figured out he wasn't listening. It was at that point his Dad stopped using words and let his fists do the talking. The first hit was a glancing blow to Travis' jaw, splitting his lower lip. The next was more solid, the rock hard fist hit him in the chest. Travis felt ribs break. The final blow was struck as Mr. Strong hurled Travis into the door. Travis just laid there bleeding, and barely breathing. His day had just went from bad to worse.  
  
Part 5: Lily Randall  
  
Lily freaked out when she got the phone call. Travis had called from the RFR station, but he had been quick and had not told her what was wrong. When she arrived to the station her worst fears were realized. She called Robbie and Ray telling them to get down there. Lily was to afraid to move him, and even though the guys were coming she felt they wouldn't be too much help. She looked around at all the equipment, no one knew about the radio station except the crew, but she had no choice, she called 911. She knelt down beside Travis, he looked really bad and he was bordering on unconsciousness. Before he passed out he reached up to Lily. She bent down to him trying to find out what he wanted, and it came quickly. He lightly kissed her, and then drifted off.  
The police and medical services arrived at the same time as the boys. They were loading Travis into the ambulance, and Lily into a police car, but the strange part was that she was handcuffed. A police officer approached Robbie and Ray. Robbie was already trying to keep Ray from attacking the policeman loading Lily into the squad car. "Do you know those two?" asked the policeman with a tone of benevolence. Robbie answered for both of them with a "yes." Before they knew it they were also being read their right and placed in cuffs. Come to find out RFR was not licenced as an independent station, and thus illegal to be operated. By just knowing Lily and Travis, they were already accessaries to criminal acts. Who knew what was going to happen when there parents found out, or more importantly what would happen when there cover was blown, and all of Roscoe found out who and what they had done. 


	3. A cell, some love, and no shoes

Disclaimer: I don't own RFR yet, but it will be mine, Oh yes it will be mine.  
  
Author's note: All right chapter 3, lets see what else I can do to screw up the RFR crew's lives.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Part 6: Ray  
  
The police station wasn't very crowded, as Ray and his friends were led in. Panic surrounded the group of teenagers, but it not so much because of the arrest or their parents' reactions, the thought of Travis laid up in the hospital was causing quite a stir. Ray was seated on a bench with Robbie and Lily, while the police started to gather the needed paperwork. "What do we do? Our folks are going to kill us!" said Robbie in a frightened tone. Ray was probably the most calm out of the three, between Robbie's frantic rambling and Lily sitting in a state of shock. "We have to tell them were the RFR DJ's." Ray expressed calmly. Robbie didn't seem to agree, responding with a look that said "are you crazy." "Look,' Ray continued, 'We can't allow Lily and Travis to take all the heat, and besides you know the police are going to finger print the equipment. We need to tell them, it might help us out in the end." Ray was being unusually mature. He couldn't help but feel like Travis' predicament was his fault. Thinking back on what Travis said, it all started to make sense. "It's worth it." Ray hadn't understood before, but now things started to piece themselves together. Travis had know what would happen if he stood up to his dad, but he had thought that backing up his friend was more important than his safety. The policemen came and separated the group, Ray had just enough time to yell "Tell them the truth!"  
  
Part 7: Robbie  
  
Questioning was hell. Robbie was already nervous beyond words, and if this was going to be anything like what he had saw in movies, he was in for a bunch of rugged cops yelling in his face. I reality, Robbie was in for a pleasant surprise. The police were very kind to him, bringing him a sandwich and soda for him to eat while the inquiry took place. Before the officer in charge could ask his first question Robbie was already taking control. "How's Travis?" Robbie blurted out. The large detective was caught off guard, and had to stop and think about which young man was Travis. The answer was obvious, the young man across from him was worried about his hospitalized friend. The detective didn't answer right away, and he took a seat across from Robbie. Robbie looked at the detective's name badge which read McKorkle, and asked about Travis again. McKorkle looked at Robbie and finally replied, "He's in critical condition, it looks like when his ribs broke, one of them punctured his left lung. The doctors have stabilized him for the moment, he should be okay, but he will have a rough road to recovery. Now it was the detective's turn to ask questions. "What was all that tonight?" McKorkle asked, but didn't give Robbie a chance to answer before his next question. "Was it some kind of gang beating, or a hazing ritual to join your group?" Robbie swallowed the piece of sandwich he had been eating, it hit bottom like a rock, all he could say was "I don't know." Now came the shouting. "WHAT DO YOU MEAN YOU DON'T KNOW! ONE OF YOUR FRIENDS IS BEATEN HALF TO DEATH AND YOU CAN'T GIVE ME A STRAIGHT ANSWER!" McKorkle screamed in Robbie's face. Robbie was bordering on crying, he didn't know anything. "Look, I showed up at the same time as the police, was asked if I knew Travis, and before I knew it I was in cuffs and being dragged down here. I DON'T KNOW WHAT HAPPENED." "Fine, then maybe you can tell me about all the stuff we found in the warehouse." McKorkle seemed to have settled down again. " Yeah I can tell you about that. That's the RFR station." The detective didn't even have to ask, Robbie knew what was next. "RFR stands for Radio Free Roscoe, it's our answer to Cougar Radio at the high school. We made a station in which the teenagers could express themselves freely, something the Cougar's lack." Robbie finished. " Yeah I know, my daughters listen to you all the time. I have heard what you do, and your work isn't bad. What's your call name?" Robbie froze, he didn't want to tell, but Ray had been right, holding back would not help them any, "Question Mark" Robbie growled. "Well, Question Mark, let me ask you a question. Do you know what you did wrong?" said the large office, smiling slyly. "No." said Robbie simply. Robbie could tell by the look on the officer's face he was about to tell him. "Pirating Airwaves. It doesn't sound like much to you, but the local FCC chapter is pissed off. You can't just start your own radio station, without a license. It's against the law, and can be considered a federal crime. Luckily, you and your friends are minors, and can't be persecuted to the fullest extent of the law." McKorkle explained clearly. Robbie was being led out of the room when one last question popped into his head. "Detective, what about my friends and I? Are you going to expose our aliases?" Robbie looked on hoping. "Like I said, you're minors, we're not allowed. Now we are gonna put you in the holding cell until your parents get to pay bail, but don't worry it isn't going to be a whole lot of money, this isn't a major case yet." somehow Robbie still wasn't comforted.  
  
Part 8: Ray  
  
Ray was still relatively calm. Lily had finally snapped out of her own little world, and he could only guess that the food provided by the officers had brought the rose-like glow back to her face. The three teens sat in the holding cell with other criminals, who looked like they were in custody for more than radio piracy. "This sucks I don't wanna be anybody's bitch." said Ray playfully. "Don't worry, Ray, you will only be my bitch." said Lily smiling lightly. Ray was glad that she still had a sense of humor. She had been pretty traumatized, being the only one to see how bad Travis had been. Ray noticed her shiver slightly, and gently pulled her close. Lily just laid her head on Ray's shoulder and closed her eyes. Within a few minutes she was asleep. It was about another hour before the McGraths got to the station to pick Robbie up. The best part was that they didn't seem that angry at him, of course the McGraths have always been the type of family that would rather talk things out, rather than punishments being handed out. There was now only Ray and Lily. Lily was awakened ten minutes later to be escorted by her parents back home. Now Ray was the only one left. He knew no one would come for him. This time he wouldn't be able to think about what it meant to be a Brennan in his nice comfortable room, but he would spend the night in the holding cell fending off the assaults of those whose guilt was more apparent than his own. This was the price of having a family who was straightlaced and as Canadian as maple leaves and hockey. Failure was not taken lightly. Ray reflected on the prison that was his freedom when he refused to shave his burns, they had literally forced into submission by allowing him to do whatever he wanted. Now, he was in a real prison and he longed for them to give him his freedom once again.  
  
Part 9: Lily  
  
Lily awoke from a deep sleep at about four in the afternoon, she hadn't got to sleep until day break, mostly due to her parents lecture about running off in the middle of the night. She had told them it was because Travis sounded like he was in need, but her parents didn't listen anyway. They had never met Travis, and didn't know what to think of him. Lily wasn't sure how to think of him either, especially after the kiss the other night. Lily's thoughts traveled off, but she came back to her senses on her own. It wasn't like she had never kissed a boy before, not to mention the kiss shared with Travis wasn't exactly what one would call passionate. Lily looked out her bedroom window. She didn't see the parents' cars in the driveway, they must still be at work. She decided she was hungry and galloped out of her room into the kitchen. She grabbed a slice of cold pizza out of the fridge and ate it so fast she got the hiccups. She felt more depressed today than any time she could remember. She wanted to block it all out, and decided that maybe some TV would help. It didn't. As a matter of fact, it made life worse. Each station was doing local news, and the story of RFR's destruction was all over the tube. Amazingly the news didn't air their real names, just their aliases. Lily felt caged, she had to get out of the house before everything collapsed around her. She ran to her room, threw on some jeans, grabbed her bag, and retrieved a small package out of her desk. "I'm gonna need these today." Lily thought out loud. With that, she left the house and didn't look back. She ran all the way to the RFR station. She went inside only to find that all the equipment was gone. All that was left was the old wooden table, and the red vinyl couch. Lily's depression was not helped by this sight. She went back outside and crashed beside the brick building. She withdrew the small pack and opened it, revealing the contents, a lighter and half pack of cigarettes. She took one out an gently lit it, inhaling deeply. It had been so long since she had last smoked that she nearly chocked, but she didn't care, this was probably the most self destructive thing Lily could stand doing.  
  
Part 10: Ray and Lily  
  
He had spent his night in the cell, he was tired and disheveled, and even worse his parents had never shown, but worst of all he had to walk home. He had been walking since about two o'clock and so he estimated he had been at it for about two hours. He was getting close to the station, and decided to take a rest there when he arrived. When he finally reached his destination, he saw a foot and small clouds of blue smoke drifting from behind the warehouse. "Lily's at it again." thought Ray as he walked over. Lily had been surprised by Ray's appearance. She didn't try to hid her smoking from Ray, she knew he already knew. Something was wrong, and Lily figured out what it was pretty quick. Ray's right cheek was swollen, and when she stood up and touched it he flinched, partly from the touch and partly from smoke in his eyes. "I got mugged for my shoes." Ray mumbled. Lily hadn't noticed that Ray was barefooted. His feet had been bleeding due to all the walking on rough asphalt. Lily and Ray both sat down. Ray grabbed the cigarette from Lily's lips as she took a drag. He promptly stubbed it out on the concrete. "I know you only smoke when you're depressed, but it's still not good for you." Ray said almost parentally. Lily exhale the rest of the smoke and looked at Ray "They never came did they?" asked Lily. Ray shook his head no. "I wish I could have been there. I'm sorry." whispered Lily. "Don't be sorry, and I'm glad you didn't have to endure that hell with me." Ray replied. He tried to keep her from noticing his bruised face. Lily didn't care she lifted his head and softly kissed the whelp on his face. He winced in pain, but he hoped she would never stop. She looked at him dead in the face and they were drawn together by passion that had been hidden away for so long. Ray picked Lily up as she wrapped her legs around his waist. He carried her inside the studio, and they collapsed on the red couch. Lily ran her hands through Rays hair before taking his shirt off. Their lips embraced again, and Lily wanted Ray closer to her. She dug her nails into Ray's shoulders as he moved his kisses down to her neck and collarbone. Her fingernails tore shallow cuts into his back, that then started to bleed. Ray didn't care, he loved her and that would never change. He had to tell her. He pulled his head up from her neck, and looked her square in the face. She was panting and sweat was running down her cheeks."I love you Lily Randall." said Ray. He had never said anything more true than that." I love you to Ray." was the reply. Ray had never been so happy, he kissed her again. Lily wanted Ray, this she knew for sure, but when she looked at Ray see could tell he was exhausted. She put her hand on his chest and laid him down on th couch. She laid down on top of him, placing her head on his chest. She wanted Ray, yes, but only when the time was right. Within five minutes the couple was asleep, and life didn't seem that bad.  
  
Author's Note: Alright part 3 done. Part 4 is next. Just so you know I do not condone smoking. It is a bad ,bad, bad, bad, bad ,bad habit, but it is kinda fun to throw in something no one would ever guess. As always comments welcomed. I am going to work on Robbie a lot next chapter seeing how so far he has had a small role. 


End file.
